User authentication is continuously changing and being enhanced to thwart fraudulent attempts of imposters that pose as a true user.
Biometric authentication is believed to be a strong authentication technique. Consequently, biometric authentication has been embraced and adopted by many industries. The two most popular biometric authentication mechanism are fingerprint authentication and facial authentication.
As with any authentication technique, biometric authentication is not foolproof and can be circumvented by inexpensive and ingenious techniques employed by hackers. For example, hackers have figured out that facial authentication can be tricked through use of a photograph or video of the true user, which is presented in front of the camera of the authenticating device for purposes of authenticating as the true user and gaining access to resources and assets accessible only to the true user.
The issue of spoofing a user's true identity through a photograph or a video is becoming particularly problematic for Self-Service Terminals (SSTs), such as Automated Teller Machines (ATMs), where a spoofed user's identity can result in substantial monetary losses for financial institutions and/or users.